


Ordinary Love

by orphan_account



Category: Li keqiang - Fandom, XI Jinping - Fandom, ccp, chairman - Fandom, premier - Fandom, 习近平, 李克强
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim Xi=Jinping XiKojac Li=Keqiang Li
Relationships: Socialist Brotherhood, ping&qiang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Ordinary Love

**Author's Note:**

> Jim Xi=Jinping Xi  
> Kojac Li=Keqiang Li

One sunny Sunday in Zhongnanhai, the two man, who were the leaders of the country, got together for stroll, having discussed some of the major political issues at home and abroad the night before.  
Kojac Li, who was the one of the two man and the prime minister of the country, said,” Life sure turned out differently than I thought it would when we were in school. A lot has changed.”  
“It certainly has. But, have you noticed how we don’t want to change when things change?” the other man, Jim Xi, who was the President of the country, echoed.  
“Yeah, no matter how the world changes, I think our original intention will never change.” Kojac Li said softly, looking at the clam lake.  
Jim Xi turned to Kojac Li and looked at him tenderly,” thank you for accompanying me one the bumpy road.” He said.  
Kojac Li turned to look at Jim Xi with a smile and joked,” does the President have to give me a special reward?”  
Looking at the man’s mischievous smile in front of him, Jim Xi stepped forward, put his hand around Kojac Li’s head, held on to the back of his head, put his lips on Kojac Li’s lips and gently licked them.  
Kojac Li stood motionless with glazed eyes, allowing that man to kiss him.  
Jim Xi slowly moved away from Kojac Li’s lips, nose to nose, voice very soft said,” how about this reward, comrade Kojac Li?”

“If one day I encounter misfortune, I have written the President’s order to let you take may place. Please take our dream to continue to go on. Finally, I’d like to have been buried in the heart of the words out, I love you, comrade Kojac.”


End file.
